Living with cancer
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: When Kyle is diagnosed with cancer witch is inoperable. How will him his parents and his friends cope. Most of all how will his girl friend Rebecca cope. Hope you enjoy please review. Rated M for language and possible LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY LIVING WITH CANCER IT'S SET WHEN KYLE IS DIOGNOSED WITH A HORRIBLE DISESE SO HERE'S CHAPTER1 NOW

[Wednesday morning six am] 15 year old Kyle Broflovski woke up with a sever cough. He walked down stairs to get some water; "Good Morning Kyle" said Shelia, "Cough-cough Morning Mum" replied Kyle, "Kyle you've had that cough for a few weeks now are you alright?" asked Shelia, "I'll be alright" replied Kyle as he got a tissue and coughed into it but noticed a bit of blood on it; "O my god!" Yelled Shelia as she noticed the blood that Kyle had coughed onto the tissue; "Kyle I don't want you going to school today. And I'm also making a Doctor appointment for you" said Shelia, "ok" said Kyle as he went into the living room and put the TV on the Terrance and Phillip show while Shelia Made a Doctor appointment for him.

{LATER THAT AFTERNOON AT HELLS PASS HOSPITALE} Shelia and Kyle were waiting for Kyle's test results, "Don't worry Kyle I'm sure you'll be ok" said Shelia as the Doctor entered the room, "Um Kyle before I give you the diagnostics I have a couple questions for you" said the Doctor. "Um okay" replied Kyle, "do you smoke Kyle?" he asked; "What no!" replied Kyle, "ok have you ever inhaled the smoke of someone else's Cigarette or cigar?" asked the Doctor, "no" replied Kyle; "um Kyle I don't know how to tell you this but unfortunately you have a frontal lobe tumour" replied the Doctor; "WHAT!?" asked both Shelia and Kyle in shock; "This doesn't make any sense how the hell could I have fucking cancer I'm too young to drink I don't smoke, I eat right and I fucking take care of myself?" asked Kyle In disbelief.

"Well Kyle anything can cause cancer even if you eat right and take care of yourself" explained the doctor, "Well there is some good news and more bad news" he replied. "What is it how can there be good news my baby has cancer!?" screamed Shelia, "Well the cancer is not terminal nor is it aggressive" said the Doctor, "well that's a relive" said Shelia; "and the bad news?" asked Kyle, "It's inoperable" replied the Doctor. Once the Doctor explained the symptoms of the tumour that Kyle had and gave them medications for it, Shelia took Kyle home. And phoned Gerald who was still at work to tell him and Kyle went to tell his friends.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 The news

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF LIVING ITH CANCER IT'S SET WHEN KYLE HAS TO TELL EVERYONE THAT HE HAS CANCER R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

"I feel like I'm going to throw up" said Stan after he was told his best friend had cancer. "Are you sure you have cancer Kyle?" asked Kenny through his hood, "Yes Kenny I'm sure" replied Kyle, "Ha ha Kyle has cancer Kyle has cancer!" laughed Cartmen before punching Kyle who fell on the wooden floor. Until Stan and Kenny both punched him in the face; "Ok Cartmen we are sick of you treating us like fucking shit our whole lives from this day on you are Fucking dead to us Eric cartmen, now get the fuck out of my house!" yelled Stan. "Fine you butt fucking sons of bitches!" said Cartmen as he left, "Jesus Kyle are you alright?" asked Kenny as he and Stan helped him to his feet. "Yea cough-cough I'm alright thanks guys" said Kyle.

"I just don't know what to tell Rebecca I mean what if she breaks up with me?" He said again, "dude you've got to tell her. And don't worry she won't break up with you, you love each other too much" said Stan; "that is true that I love more than anything" replied Kyle; "ok I better get this other with" he said again. Once Kyle got to Rebecca's house he knocked on the door waited about a minute and it opened; "Yes?" answered his girl friend Rebecca "Oh hi Kyle what's up?" she asked, "um hi Rebecca can I come in I really need to talk to you" said Kyle. "Ok" replied Rebecca as Kyle entered the house and sat down; "Ok you know I love you right" said Kyle, "Kyle are you breaking up with me?" asked Rebecca concerned, "What no of course not I love you more than anything cough-cough-cough" he answered. "Then what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked again.

"Well you know how I've been coughing a lot lately?" asked Kyle, "Yea what about it?" she asked; "well when I woke up this morning my cough was a little worse than it usually is and I coughed up a little blood, so my mother took me to the doctor. And he diagnosed me with a frontal lobe tumour" he told her; "oh my god Kyle no!" she screamed as she wrapped her arms around her boy friend, "Its ok Becky it isn't terminal or aggressive. But unfortunately it is inoperable" replied Kyle as he Kissed her lips and she slowly moved her hand to his pants.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
